A double tranchant
by Cursed Wizard
Summary: Un étrange complot se trame au sein de l'Akatsuki, un complot visant à faire naître des querelles entre ses membres. De ce fait, Madara forme un nouveau tandem composé de Itachi, Deidara et lui-même. Spoils, yaoi.
1. Tensions

Titre : A double tranchant

Auteur : Cursed Wizard

Pairing : ItachixDeidara ;DeidaraxItachi

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Situation chronologique : Mon histoire se déroule après la capture de Sanbi par Tobi et Deidara. Si vous ne lisez pas les scans, faites attention : cette fic contient beaucoup de spoils.

De la pluie. Encore et encore, celle-ci s'écoulait sans discontinuer dans ce pays qui portait si bien son nom. Quelques éclairs rompaient de temps à autres le clapotis constant des gouttes, qui s'écrasaient sur le sol déjà partiellement inondé. La végétation luxuriante résultant de ce climat plus qu'humide formait le pourtour d'un vaste lac, laissant des effluves de bois trempé et de mousse envahir l'endroit. A son centre se dressait un immense écueil, dont la roche rongée par l'érosion trahissait son ancienneté, sa résistance face aux aléas du temps. Le calme régnait en maître en ce lieu. Mais un calme lourd, un calme menaçant à l'image des complots échangés en son sein. De plus, l'averse omniprésente n'y arrangeait rien. Celle-ci ne cessait de tomber comme à l'image de toutes les larmes versées, issues de tous les meurtres et de tous les massacres ravageant la contrée. C'est en effet dans cette grotte que les membres de l'Akatsuki venaient déposer les Bijuu, ce qui ne rendait l'atmosphère que plus lugubre.

Soudain, deux shinobis surgirent de nulle part, brisant par là même le grondement sourd des intempéries. Tous deux progressaient avec aisance sur la surface du lac, en dépit de leur lourd vêtement. Quelques nuages pourpres se dessinaient sur leur manteau sombre, dévoilant implicitement le nom de l'organisation pour laquelle ils travaillaient. L'un d'eux, dont l'impressionnante carrure imposait le respect, était chargé d'une longue épée drapée de tissu sur laquelle reposait un vieillard. Sans doute venait-il de se faire capturer par le duo.

L'autre, en revanche, demeurait fin et d'une taille assez petite. Ralentissant progressivement l'allure, il emboîta le pas à son coéquipier et se stoppa devant ce qu'ils appelaient « leur quartier général ».

« On y est. Décidément, ce Jinchuuriki aura réussi à me fatiguer. » fit Kisame, qui ne semblait pourtant pas mécontent du combat qu'il avait livré.

Le brun s'avança et effectua avec rapidité une série de signes. Cependant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu terminer de déclencher l'ouverture de la grotte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur deux autres hommes. L'un d'eux, dont le visage demeurait caché par un masque en spiral, s'élança vers eux en les saluant bruyamment. A sa suite, son compagnon sorti à son tour avec moins d'enthousiasme, bien que paraissant satisfait.

"Quel bon timing. C'est du bon boulot, Tobi !" s'exclama-t-il à la vue de l'autre équipe.

Devant de tels propos, le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques instants, ahuri. Un certain temps de latence lui fut nécessaire afin d'assimiler ces paroles que jamais il ne se serait attendu à entendre. Bondissant sur ses pieds, il s'écria comme un enfant venant de recevoir un cadeau :

" Ouais, mon senpai m'a complimenté ! Youhou !

- Vous en avez fini avec Sanbi ? interrogea abruptement Itachi.

- Evidemment ! répliqua le blond avec arrogance.

- Dis, c'est qui le papi sur Samehada, Kisame-san ? se renseigna le ninja masqué en levant les yeux vers le cors inerte que portait son vis-à-vis.

- Le Bijuu Yonbi.

- Ben en tout cas, il a pas l'air en forme !

- Bah ! De toutes façons il est vieux et il va finir par crever, alors vivre un peu plus ou un peu moins… » répliqua-t-il avec une désinvolture trahissant sa jubilation intérieure.

Pour la deuxième fois consécutive de la conversation, le jeune homme mit un moment afin d'analyser l'impact de la réplique de l'épéiste. Pointant son doigt vers lui, il s'insurgea bruyamment :

« Oh, vous êtes méchant Kisame-senpai !

- Allons-y, Kisame. » les interrompit brutalement l'Uchiha, pressé d'en finir.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils se séparèrent. Le porteur du vieil homme rajusta d'un mouvement sec son arme sur son épaule et pénétra à son tour dans le monticule de roche. Cependant, au moment où il posa son pied sur le sol de pierre, son regard se posa sur un manuscrit déposé à terre, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Intrigué, il le saisit doucement entre ses doigts et l'examina consciencieusement. A ses côtés, l'Uchiha ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, attendant. Les deux hommes se concertèrent brièvement du regard puis décidèrent de l'ouvrir. Un parchemin mis autant en évidence ne pouvait que leur être destiné. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'exploserait pas, l'homme requin déjoua le jutsu qui lui parut étrangement simple, et déroula le parchemin. Son contenu le déstabilisa. Devant ses yeux se dressait la liste des membres de l'Akatsuki et affichait, dans un ordre croissant, tous les anciens ninjas décédés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'interrogea Kisame, perplexe.

Itachi se contenta de garder le silence. Le shinobi à l'épiderme bleu ne sut s'il réfléchissait ou alors s'il avait juste ignoré sa question. Eclairé par les lueurs dansantes provenant des torches, son visage ne laissait rien transparaître, indéchiffrable comme à l'accoutumé.

« Ca doit être Deidara. » finit-il par répondre d'un ton neutre.

En effet, l'Uchiha avait certainement raison, songea-t-il. Tobi, écervelé qu'il était, aurait pu faire tomber un tel document mais ne pouvait en posséder un pareil. Par déduction, il ne restait que le blond…

« Qu'en penses-tu, Itachi-san ?

- Parles-en à Pein. »

Tous deux se remirent alors en route. Kisame, lui, réfléchissait. Il était vrai que les faits actuels ne tournaient pas en faveur du déserteur d'Iwa, loin de là. Lors de leur dernière conversation holographique, le ninja masqué s'était plaint que son senpai ne s'occupait pas de lui et passait le plus clair de son temps à la conception d'une nouvelle bombe… Que projetait-il donc exactement ? Que se passait-il dans la tête du manipulateur d'argile ? La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même à Kisame : une trahison. Cet inventaire des membres, cette liste des shinobis décédés avait des airs de liste noire des ninja à éliminer. S'il s'appuyait sur ces documents, il était envisageable que le blond planifie de les trahir. Plus encore, peut-être ce document était-il destiné à un village caché… Deidara pouvait bien être un traître. Après tout, les membres intégrant l'Akatsuki avait tous trahi ou tuer, parfois même les deux, et rapporter des informations à un pays quelconque ne devait pas lui poser de grandes difficultés. Néanmoins, l'épéiste n'avait aucune preuve valable.

Après quelques pas, ils aboutirent dans une salle sinistre et lugubre. A son centre se trouvait une gigantesque machine, éclairée par les lumières blafardes des flammes fixées le long de des parois. C'était à cet endroit que se déroulait l'extraction des Bijuu. Au somment de l'étrange sculpture se tenait un homme à la chevelure flamboyante, dont les étranges iris fixèrent un instant les deux nouveaux arrivants. A ce geste, ceux-ci se délestèrent immédiatement de leur fardeau.

« Félicitations, vous deux. Allez vous mettre en place pendant que je contacte les autres, nous commençons tout de suite.

- Attends une minute. l'interpella l'homme à l'épiderme bleu. Jette un coup d'œil là-dessus, on vient de le trouver en plein milieu du couloir… »

Avant que sa réponse ne fuse, il lui envoya le manuscrit dans les mains. Sans un mot, celui-ci le déroula et en prit rapidement connaissance.

« A qui appartient cette liste ? demanda-t-il finalement sans quitter le parchemin des yeux.

- M'est avis qu'elle appartient à Deidara, on vient juste de les croiser. »

Un profond silence ensuivit ses paroles. Itachi demeurait silencieux dans l'attente des ordres, immobile. Kisame, lui, fixait Pein comme s'il souhaitait déceler la moindre expression susceptible de révéler ce qu'il pensait. Cependant, la réponse ne tarda à se faire entendre.

« C'est regrettable pour Deidara mais devant un tel risque, il est préférable de le tuer. S'il représente une quelconque menace pour l'organisation, mieux vaut l'abattre.

- On y va ?

- Oui, immédiatement mais tu iras seul. J'ai à faire avec Itachi. »

Kisame, de plus en plus sceptique, resta muet un instant puis se décida à acquiescer.

« Nous reporterons l'extraction de Yonbi à plus tard. Le vieillard n'en a plus que pour deux ou trois jours, il faut agir vite. Pars maintenant.

- Entendu. »

Un léger bruit résonna dans la pièce pour ne laisser du shinobi qu'un nuage de fumée.

Note de l'auteur : Le premier chapitre risque d'être plus court que les autres, j'en suis désolée. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais l'action prendra place dans les chapitres suivants. En espèrant vous avoir fait passer un bon moment…


	2. Confusions

Titre : A double tranchant

Titre : A double tranchant

Auteur : Cursed Wizard

Pairing : ItachixDeidara ; DeidaraxItachi

Genre : Action\Aventure ; Angst

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que le premier. Bonne lecture à vous !

Chapitre 2 : Confusions

Camouflés par l'épais feuillage des conifères, les deux hommes évoluaient en toute discrétion au travers de la forêt. Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils ne paraissaient cependant pas gênés par le poids de leurs vêtements et se propulsaient aisément de branches en branches. En quête d'un abri potable où passer la nuit, le blond et son comparse examinaient les alentours, attentifs. A présent que leur tâche avait été effectuée, tous deux disposaient de tout leur temps, bien que la durée de leur répit leur restait inconnue. Néanmoins, les deux shinobis demeuraient plus préoccupés à dénicher l'endroit propice où s'établir que de songer à leur liberté temporaire. Deidara, inspectant avec concentration les environs, avait pour cette fois laissé Tobi ouvrir la marche. Etonnamment, il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter des dangers potentiels pouvant découler de cette action. Toutefois, à son grand dam, il ne tarda pas à en prendre conscience.

Bondissant agilement d'arbres en arbres sans néanmoins se presser, son regard d'un bleu limpide balayait les environs quand soudain, un craquement qu'il reconnut aussitôt se fit entendre. A ce bruit, il détourna vivement la tête et, en un pur réflexe, sauta juste à temps pour esquiver le coup fatal. Agacé, il lança rageusement :

« Bon sang, Tobi ! Fais un peu gaffe à ce que tu fais, hn ! »

A cette appellation, le dénommé « gamin » se retourna, surpris. Durant un instant, il dévisagea son mentor et tâcha de savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Tout à coup, le ninja masqué éclata de rire, hilare. Quelques instants plus tôt, il avait écarté une branche qui le gênait et, par habitude de se trouver derrière le sculpteur, l'avait lâchée sans réfléchir. En outre, le blond, ne s'y attendant pas, avait dû l'éviter sous peine de la prendre en pleine figure.

« Vous devriez le prendre comme un compliment, Deidara-senpai ! » s'exclama-t-il en ricanant de plus belle.

Devant cette réponse pour le moins inattendue, le déserteur d'Iwa fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? l'interrogea-t-il, sceptique.

C'est très simple, senpai ! » commença Tobi. Celui-ci s'arrêta et leva son doigt à l'image d'un professeur expliquant quelque chose à son élève. « Tu ne devrais pas prendre mal mon geste car je n'ai fait qu'illustrer la grandeur de tes réflexes. »continua-t-il.

En dépit du masque dissimulant son faciès, Deidara devinait aisément le sourire malicieux qu'affichait Tobi. Cependant, il décida de ne rien dire, se préparant tant bien que mal à la chute.

« Vois-tu, je t'admire Deidara-senpai, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te le prouver en t'envoyant une branche dans la figure. Je savais que tu aurais suffisamment de force pour ne pas te laisser avoir ! Tu es tellement fort que même un arbre tout entier ne peut pas te résister ! » s'exclama-t-il en feignant l'admiration.

Devant cette réplique désopilante, le blond le fusilla du regard, frustré et vexé dans son amour propre. En se fichant ainsi de lui, Tobi avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds et, connaissant son impulsivité, semblait même s'en amuser.

« Enfoiré, tu peux pas la… »

Soudain, il fut interrompu dans ses menaces par un sifflement caractéristique. Comme conditionné, il se propulsa vers un arbre à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que le kunai ne se fiche à l'endroit où il se tenait un instant plus tôt. Oubliant son énervement, il reporta son attention sur sa gauche pour découvrir la silhouette massive de Kisame. Perplexe devant cette attitude agressive, il fronça les sourcils.

« Hé, à quoi tu joues, hn ? l'interrogea Deidara, sur ses gardes.

Malheureusement pour lui, Tobi, lui, agita sa main en guise de salut en ne manquant pas au passage de lui adresser un bruyant « Kisame-senpai !! ». A cet instant, le blond se demanda sérieusement si son coéquipier possédait réellement une once de bon sens. Le déserteur de Kiri ne venait-il pas implicitement de leur déclarer la guerre ?

« Tobi, Pein veut te voir, l'apostropha leur agresseur, ignorant au passage un Deidara méfiant.

Ah ? fit le concerné d'un air surpris.

Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons, hn ! S'il voulait lui parler, il nous aurait appelé, répliqua le sculpteur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres de Kisame, alors qu'il ordonna au ninja masqué de se retirer. A présent, seuls les ordres qu'il avait reçu comptaient et cela ne le dérangeait guère. Il savait Deidara puissant mais le fait de pouvoir le voir de ses propres yeux lui plaisait, cela représentait une chance de plus de pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

« Bah, je ne suis pas forcé de tout expliquer puisqu'on m'a juste demandé de te tuer.

- C'est quoi ces conneries, hn ? s'insurgea le manipulateur d'explosif.

Bouge-toi un peu et essaie de pas crever tout de suite, au lieu de bavarder. » coupa tranquillement Kisame, avant de commencer à défaire le tissu enroulant Samehada avec nonchalance.

A ce geste, le blond enfouit vivement sa main dans son sac emplit d'argile et se projeta en arrière. Pas que combattre contre le coéquipier de l'Uchiha le répugnait, au contraire, il n'avait jamais porté l'homme requin dans son cœur. Seulement, il ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait et ne pas analyser totalement une situation le perturbait. Il lui semblait ne pas être en pleine possession de ses moyens, ce qui le frustrait d'autant plus. Cependant, il fallait avouer que lui aussi demeurait curieux à propos de la personne côtoyant Itachi.

S'étant rapidement décidé, il sortit de sa sacoche un petit oiseau de terre et atterrit souplement sur une large branche. Vif, il joint ses doigts et amplifia la taille de sa sculpture avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Le combat avait commencé.

Plus loin, Kisame se mit en garde à son tour. Un sourire d'envie étira ses lèvres, dévoilant une rangée de dents aiguisées. La bataille s'annonçait rude, il allait enfin prendre du bon temps. Après avoir effectué à son tour une série de sceaux, il lança Samehada dans les airs et s'écria :

« Suiton : L'éclatement des vagues ! »

L'incantation prononcée, l'homme requin gonfla sa poitrine comme pour prendre une grande inspiration. Soudain, un puissant jet d'eau s'écoula de sa bouche ouverte et se répandit au travers de la forêt, inondant les lieux jusqu'à dépasser la cime des arbres. Deidara, perché sur un volatile, eut un rictus en regardant en contrebas. A présent, son adversaire avait l'avantage.

En un pur automatisme, les langues dans ses mains s'agitèrent fébrilement, assoiffées elles aussi de ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Sur le qui-vive, il s'empara d'une poignée de terre pour en ressortir quelques araignées. L'oiseau plongea alors vers l'épéiste à une allure hallucinante alors qu'il entamait une nouvelle technique mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre sa cible, l'homme récupéra son arme au vol, qui prit immédiatement la forme d'un vortex aqueux. A cette vision, Deidara s'accroupit pour conserver son équilibre sur le dos de sa sculpture et jeta ses explosifs en direction du déserteur de Kiri. Ce dernier, en un puissant mouvement de bras, envoya la tornade aquatique émanant de son arme en direction de son assaillant, qui joignit ses mains. Un rictus s'affichant sur son faciès androgyne, il s'exclama : « Katsu ! ».

Les deux créatures d'argile explosèrent alors en un vacarme assourdissant, mêlé à un dense nuage de vapeur. Le blond sourit d'un air satisfait puis reprit de l'altitude, afin de localiser son adversaire au travers de la brume. Ce dernier dévoila une fois de plus ses dents acérées avant de ricaner, rajustant son immense épée dans sa main. Son adversaire se débrouillait plutôt pas mal et demeurait réactif. La suite n'en devait être que plus intéressante.

De nouveau, il forma un vortex aqueux et s'immobilisa, examinant le ciel à la recherche du manipulateur d'explosif. Il devait toutefois vite en finir, le temps lui était compté. L'eau à ses pieds se mua alors pour former trois clones, qui exécutèrent à leur tour la technique. Ainsi, quatre tornades dévastatrices surgirent de leur arme respective. De plus, il était moins aisé pour Deidara d'envoyer des bombes sur plusieurs shinobis simultanément, sans compter le fait que ses ressources d'argile ne semblaient pas inépuisables. Soudain, il parvint à distinguer au travers du brouillard intense la forme d'un oiseau, immobile. Saisissant l'occasion, il dirigea son vortex vers son assaillant d'un air victorieux.

A la sensation que quelque chose se ruait vers lui, le blond se tourna vers sa droite. De justesse, il esquiva et plongea en piquée pour éviter de peu un nouveau jet. Effaré, il localisa les clones. Les choses se corsaient notablement, il lui fallait réfléchir vite. De plus, l'argile de sa sacoche s'évacuait à vue d'œil, le temps lui manquait. Alors qu'un tourbillon s'avançait une fois de plus vers lui, rapidement suivi par les trois autres, il grimaça. Ses techniques n'avaient décidément rien d'artistique.

« Enfoiré ! » jura-t-il en se couchant plus encore sur sa monture, alors qu'une des tornades ratait de peu sa tête.

Kisame, lui, jubila. Statique, il se contentait de viser son adversaire quand soudain, l'un de ses clones annonça : « C'est terminé. »

A ses mots, l'artiste écarquilla les yeux à la vue du vortex fonçant droit sur lui. Il ne pouvait esquiver celui-ci, il était trop tard.

« Merde ! » jura-t-il, ses bras protégeant son visage en un futile réflexe.

Alors que le shinobi heurta de plein fouet le tourbillon, les branchis de Kisame sifflèrent de satisfaction. Il avait gagné, le combat était fini. Savourant sa victoire, il annula ses clones et eut un rictus.

Cependant, lors de la chute de son adversaire, ses habits ainsi que son corps laissèrent place à une silhouette d'argile. Tandis que la terre cuite se ramolissait au contact de l'eau, Kisame écarquilla les yeux. Perplexe, il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer :

« Quoi ? »

Derrière lui, un bruissement de feuillage se fit entendre. Immédiatement, il se retourna pour apercevoir à quelque mètres plus loin sur sa monture, la silhouette d'un Deidara trempé des pieds à la tête. Souriant en coin, il statua plus qu'il n'interrogea :

« Un clone, hein ? »

A son tour, le blond prit un air fier et répliqua :

« C'est ironique, je croyais que l'eau était ton élément… Dommage qu'elle t'ait mené à ta perte, le nargua-t-il, moqueur.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

Je te conseille de ne pas bouger, l'eau est truffée de mines. Au moindre pas, tu déclancheras toutes les détonations, crut-il bon d'avertir.

… Quand as-tu ?...

Juste après que le brouillard se soit levé. J'ai laissé un clone à ma place pendant que je plongeais pour poser mes explosifs. »

Par ailleurs, le manipulateur songea que sans Tobi, la tâche s'était révélée bien plus ardue. Toutefois, il y était parvenu alors peu importait.

Avec un sourire victorieux, il entreprit calmement de sculpter une nouvelle statuette sous les yeux de l'épéiste, jubilant intérieurement de ce qui serait son nouveau chef d'œuvre. Soudain, un ricanement discret se fit entendre. Intrigué, le blond reporta son attention sur son adversaire qui le toisait. Devant cette réaction étrange, le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, connard ?

Finalement, t'es pas si futé qu'il n'y paraît, répliqua Kisame d'un air narquois.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, hn ? »

Pour toute réponse, son vis-à-vis envoya son épée loin au dessus de sa tête et entama une nouvelle technique. Soudain, l'eau se mit de nouveau en mouvement et prit la forme de cinq requins aqueux.

« Qui t'a dit que je devais bouger pour exécuter mes techniques, imbécile ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, les cinq mastodontes se jetèrent sur lui en un vacarme assourdissant.

Pris au dépourvu, l'oiseau sur lequel se tenait le sculpteur fonça en hauteur. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre après avoir émis un sifflement méprisant, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir omis un détail si peu négligeable. Tout à coup, l'une des créatures se rua sur lui. Son perchoir fit alors une violente embardée vers la droite mais il était trop tard : le requin avait saisit sa sacoche d'argile dans sa gueule.

« Et merde ! » cracha-t-il avant de prendre encore plus d'altitude, le buste touchant presque le dos de sa monture tant ses écarts demeuraient brusques.

A présent, seule l'araignée qu'il avait conçue restait en sa possession. Il ne devait en aucun cas laisser son unique chance lui filer entre les doigts. Soudain, alors qu'il avait quelque peu relâché sa garde, il fut brutalement heurté par un requin. Comme au ralenti, il se vit désarçonné par le choc et tomber, aspiré par les flots en contrebas. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait l'oiseau s'éloigner petit à petit, trop surpris pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une pensée cohérente.

Autour de lui, le décor devint flou, brouillé, comme camouflé par un voile. Sa respiration fut soudainement coupée à la sensation de l'eau pénétrant dans ses poumons. Tant bien que mal, il tenta de la recracher mais en vain. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti le choc de sa chute ? Réalisant qu'il était à présent immobile, il se tourna de tout côté si bien qu'il finit par diriger son regard vers le bas.

Sous ses pieds s'étendait la surface du lac formé par son ennemi. Devant lui, ce dernier se tenait debout, un rictus triomphant ancré sur ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il identifia la technique dont il était victime. En parfaite synchronisation avec ses pensées, le déserteur de Kiri annonça nonchalamment :

« Suiton : La Prison Aqueuse. »

Enfermé dans sa bulle aquatique, le blond effaré commença à ressentir le manque d'air. Il devait trouver une solution rapidement, avant qu'il ne meure de noyade.

« Je suis déçu. Finalement, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de gaspiller trop de chakra… » ajouta-t-il avec dépit, reposant Samehada sur l'une des épaules.

Ignorant ses propos, Deidara posa son regard sur sa main gauche dans laquelle se trouvait encore sa petite sculpture, sa seule et dernière chance de survie. Fermant les yeux, il ouvrit lentement ses doigts et joint ceux de sa main droite. Ceci serait peut-être sa dernière œuvre d'art, son dernier coup d'éclat. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire correctement et quitte à survivre, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Ceci serait son dernier coup, l'apothéose de sa carrière.

Devant lui, Kisame fronça les sourcils. Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres de l'artiste. Tranquillement, il rouvrit les yeux d'un air de défi et s'écria : « Kastu ! »

« Bon travail, Itachi », félicita Pein, perché sur l'imposante statue de l'organisation.

Un nuage de fumée apparu tout à coup à ses côtés pour laisser apparaître Tobi. Comme s'il avait toujours été présent, il souligna :

« C'était une performance digne de toi. »

A cette remarque, l'Uchiha resta neutre. Ce n'était pas comme si déposer un parchemin à l'insu de son partenaire représentait une mission difficile…

Notes de l'auteur : J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC dans ce chapitre… A vrai dire, mon vrai problème est survenu lors de la narration du combat. Etant mon premier essai du genre, je doute qu'il ne soit très bon. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	3. Manipulations

**Titre :** A double tranchant

**Auteur :** Cursed Wizard

**Pairing :** ItachixDeidara ; DeidaraxItachi

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Manipulations_

Une douleur singulière au niveau des poumons l'assaillit soudain, le forçant à recracher immédiatement l'intégralité de l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée. Pris d'une quinte de toux, il se plia sur lui-même pour retomber lourdement sur le sol, épuisé. Malgré d'intenses courbatures qui lui valurent un grognement de souffrance, sa main se porta par réflexe à ses yeux, alors qu'il tentait de mieux distinguer son environnement. Autour de lui se dressaient quelques arbres, au travers desquels il put discerner un ciel d'un bleu immaculé, dépourvu du moindre nuage. D'après l'ombre se profilant au dessus de lui, il devait se trouver au pied d'un des conifères. Au milieu de ces constatations, le blond ressentit une sensation d'humidité relativement désagréable au niveau de ses jambes. En effet, celles-ci reposaient dans de l'eau, seul reste de la bataille qu'il avait livrée quelques instants plus tôt. Un juron des plus imagés franchit le bord de ses lèvres, qui se plissèrent en un rictus de mécontentement.

En dépit de sa respiration saccadée et laborieuse, il tenta de se redresser quand une violente brûlure lui lacéra le torse et les bras. Agacé, il leva avec difficulté la tête afin d'observer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et ne put que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Sa peau, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, avait atteint une couleur rouge sanguine et se plissait par endroit, parsemée par de larges zébrures d'un jaune infectieux. Fronçant les sourcils, il se plongea dans les réminiscences de son combat dans le but de trouver la provenance de telles plaies. Cependant, il ne lui fallut guère longtemps afin de déterminer la cause de ses blessures. En faisant exploser sa prison aqueuse, l'eau rendue bouillante par le feu provenant de la détonation avait eu tôt fait de le brûler. Un rapide coup d'œil le conforta dans cette idée quand il établit que les principales zones touchées étaient composées de son cou, son torse et ses cuisses. Seules quelques égratignures se faisaient sentir sur son faciès, qui paraissait s'en être pas mal sorti au vue de sa situation.

On dirait que j'ai bien morflé, cette fois, songea-t-il avec dépit. Serrant les dents, il tenta de canaliser la souffrance qui l'oppressait et se mit en position assise. Maintenant que ce combat était arrivé à son terme, il lui semblait qu'il avait des comptes à régler. S'installant comme il le put en tailleur, il joignit ses phalanges et invoqua le lieu où il souhaitait que son image corporelle apparaisse.

* * *

Au sein des ténèbres de la grotte, Madara croisa ses bras et s'adossa contre l'une des parois de l'extracteur de Bijuu. Les faibles lueurs dégagées par les torches éclairaient son masque orangé, lui conférant un air étrangement sérieux. A ses côtés, Pein et Konan attendaient patiemment les ordres qui leur seraient donnés. Itachi, à quelques mètres d'eux, en faisait de même et laissait son regard pourpre sonder le vide, indifférent à l'issue du combat qui s'était déroulé. Il allait sans dire qu'il ne portait ni Deidara, ni Kisame dans son cœur. Tout à coup, rompant le lourd silence dans lequel les membres de l'Akatsuki s'étaient emmurés, l'hologramme de Zetsu grésilla dans le vaste espace.

« Kisame est mort, rapporta-t-il à l'assemblée d'un ton neutre. Il avait réussi à enfermer Deidara dans une prison aqueuse mais on dirait que ça n'a pas suffit.

- Je vois… On dirait que mes prévisions s'avèrent toujours justes, se félicita l'Uchiha. Qu'en est-il de Deidara ?

- Il est salement amoché mais a réussi à s'en sortir, affirma l'homme-plante.

- Dans ce cas, il ne tardera pas à demander des explications, statua Pein avec détachement.

- Certainement, acquiesça Madara, qui ne semblait pas s'en faire outre mesure. Plus important, il est temps de passer à la capture du Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, annonça-t-il en se tournant vers Pein et Konan.

- Bien », répondit le roux.

Alors que Pein s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, un second grésillement se fit entendre non loin de lui. Debout sur l'une des phalanges de la structure de pierre, se tenait la silhouette élancée du manipulateur d'explosifs. Sans attendre une seconde supplémentaire, Madara devenu Tobi s'élança vers l'hologramme du blond à grand renfort de cris et autres glapissements.

« Deidara-senpai ! brailla-t-il en bondissant sur le doigt rocheux accoté à celui de l'artiste.

- Tobi ? s'étonna-t-il à la vision de son coéquipier en ce lieu. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- J'étais tellement inquiet, Deidara-senpai ! J'avais tellement, tellement peur que Kisame-san ne te tue juste après mon départ !

- Arrête de débiter des conneries, abruti ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? le rabroua Deidara, fatigué par avance de devoir supporter le garnement en plus de ses blessures actuelles.

- Mais, Deidara-senpai… pleurnicha Tobi. J'avais quand même des raisons de m'inquiéter ! Tu n'as ni la réserve de chakra, ni le Taijutsu de Kisame-san… Avoue que j'avais de quoi me faire du soucis… »

A ces propos, Deidara se figea un moment durant lequel il tentait d'assimiler les dires de Tobi. Toutefois, la colère se fit rapidement sentir tandis que son vis-à-vis l'interpella, feignant la crainte.

« Tobi... » gronda le jeune homme, le visage fermé.

- Oui Deidara-senpai ?

- … La prochaine fois que je te vois en chair et en os, je vais te faire la peau.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! protesta-t-il, outré que l'on s'en prenne à lui alors qu'il n'avait fait que s'inquiéter pour son équipier.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère… » les interrompit Pein, ayant abandonné l'idée d'empêche le duo de se quereller de la sorte.

Coupé dans son élan, l'image du blond se tourna vers l'homme avec qui il souhaitait s'entretenir.

« A quoi tu joues, connard ? » demanda-t-il, menaçant.

- Quoi ? répliqua Pein en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

- Arrête de jouer au con, hn ! Kisame avait les ordres de me buter, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Deidara. Calme-toi, maintenant. », répliqua calmement le roux, ce qui ne fit que raviver l'indignation de Deidara.

Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer, il annonça :

« Cependant, c'est une perte regrettable. Il sera certainement très difficile de lui trouver un remplaçant… Ce ne sera que temporaire mais tu feras équipe avec Itachi, en plus de Tobi. »

Déconcerté, la colère du shinobi retomba instantanément. Quelque chose se tramait au sein de l'organisation, un complot certainement dirigé contre lui. Malgré les quelques maigres éléments dont il disposait, il ne pouvait qu'en déduire cela. En temps normal, Itachi n'ayant plus de coéquipier se serait retrouvé seul, avant de recruter un nouveau membre qui deviendrait son partenaire. Pourquoi prendre tant de décisions si déroutantes ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé Kisame le combattre, pour le laisser vivant par la suite ? Lui-même ne représentait aucune menace majeure pour la survie de l'organisation. Tout ceci paraissait bien étrange… Qui plus est, une nouvelle contrainte s'imposait à lui.

Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de leur leader pour intégrer Itachi Uchiha dans leur équipe ? Tobi suffisait déjà amplement, avec son insouciance et ses bourdes qui avaient bien failli l'envoyer plus d'une fois au casse-pipe. Toutefois, s'énerver n'aurait servi à rien… Attendre, en revanche, lui permettrait sans doute de s'enquérir de quelques informations concernant l'éventuel complot naissant au sein d'Akatsuki.

De plus, le blond savait faire des concessions. Se retrouver avec son pire ennemi en tant que coéquipier demeurait loin de lui plaire mais, il fallait bien l'avouer, comportait un certain nombre d'avantage. En combattant à ses côtés, les capacités du brun lui seraient dévoilées et lui permettraient d'évaluer sa force avec plus de précision. Cela lui faciliterait grandement la tâche. Il était temps pour lui d'atteindre son objectif : forcer l'Uchiha à reconnaître son Art et réussir à surpasser le sien, surpasser la beauté de ses yeux dont profitaient ce clan maudit.

Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres de Deidara. Plus pour lui-même que pour le reste des membres, il déclara :

« Ca promet d'être intéressant… ».

A quelques mètres de lui, Itachi resta impassible, prêt à exécuter les ordres.

« Je me chargerai moi-même de la capture du Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Vous trois, occupez-vous d'Hachibi pendant ce temps.

- Bien. » acquiesça Itachi en disparaissant, immédiatement suivi du plus jeune.

Dans la grotte, un ultime grésillement retentit au départ de Deidara.

* * *

Un soleil de plomb sévissait sur le village de Konoha, qui semblait en cette journée d'été bien peu animée. Dans les rues principales, seuls quelques commerçants persistaient à rester, priant pour que leurs fruits et légumes ne souffrent pas trop de la chaleur.

Soupirant bruyamment, la Godaime s'arracha de sa contemplation en soupirant. Cette température assommante ne l'aidait guère à se concentrer sur la pile de documents qu'elle devait remplir. Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait une énième fois à se remettre au travail, une présence non loin d'elle se fit ressentir.

« Et si tu entrais par la porte d'entrée, pour une fois ? »

Un rire amusé retentit près de la fenêtre ouverte du bureau. Pris en flagrant délit, le sannin Jiraiya fit son entrée pour atterrir souplement aux côtés de Tsunade.

« Ce n'est pas juste, je viens juste d'arriver, s'exclama-t-il en un sourire chaleureux.

- Que me vaut ta visite ?

- J'ai peut-être des informations qui peuvent t'intéresser, répondit-il en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Explique-toi, ordonna la blonde, intriguée.

- J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs récemment, près du village caché de la pluie. Des chuunins auraient aperçu un shinobi mort, ainsi que de violentes détonations non loin de leurs frontières. D'après la description qu'ils m'ont donné, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'Hoshigaki Kisame…

- Sait-on qui l'a tué ? interrogea-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne connais qu'un shinobi manipulant de tels explosifs », annonça aussitôt l'ermite.

La Godaime haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Elle aussi songeait à cet homme qu'avaient combattu Hatake Kakashi et Naruto. Cependant, lui aussi appartenait à Akatsuki, ce qui rendait l'hypothèse pour le moins déconcertante.

« Il ne peut s'agir que de Deidara, le coéquipier de Sasori que Sakura a tué avec l'aide de l'ancêtre de Suna.

- Pour quelles raisons aurait-il fait cela ?

- Je n'en vois pas, moi non plus, déclara-t-il simplement.

- Si les membres d'Akatsuki en venaient à s'entretuer, cela ne ferait qu'arranger les affaires de Konoha… Mais je doute que cela continue », souffla Tsunade en se postant vers la fenêtre.

Le regard ainsi perdu dans le vide, l'Hokage semblait épuisée, empreinte d'une lassitude née de la pression qui l'oppressait. Devant cette expression peu coutumière chez son amie, Jiraiya fronça les sourcils.

« Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos, tu vas finir par vite devenir toute ridée.

- Les membres du Conseils me donnent du fil à retordre en ce moment et la paperasse ne cesse de s'empiler… soupira-t-elle sans relever la pique.

- Encore ces vieux boucs, ricana-t-il, fataliste. Ils en veulent encore après Naruto ?

- Les pouvoirs du Kyuubi les inquiète et les actions de l'Akatsuki n'y arrangent rien.

- Hé bien, je pense qu'on n'y peut rien… Ils sont tous autant bornés les uns que les autres.

- J'enverrai une équipe surveiller de plus près leurs agissements. Cela ne leur ressemble pas de laisser de telles traces de leur passage…, continua Tsunade, ne semblant pas avoir entendu la réflexion de son vis-à-vis. Cela calmera sans doute les suspicions du Conseil et j'en profiterai pour recueillir des informations plus précises.

- Tu comptes envoyer Naruto ? l'interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

- Non, c'est bien trop risqué. Il n'a pas encore suffisamment d'expérience et c'est justement lui que l'Akatsuki recherche. Ce serait une grossière erreur…, répliqua-t-elle, plongée dans ses pensées. De plus, il me reste suffisamment de shinobis à disposition, dont quelques uns qui seront parfaits pour cette mission. Shizune ! »

Quelques secondes seulement s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune femme ne pénètre dans l'office, son éternel carnet de notes en main.

« Convoque Neji, Hinata, et Kiba dans mon bureau immédiatement. J'ai une mission de rang A à leur attribuer.

- Bien, Tsunade-sama.

- Fais venir Sakura également, lança-t-elle avant que celle-ci ne referme la porte.

- Tu es sûre de toi, Tsunade ? s'enquit l'homme aux crapauds.

- Ce n'est qu'une mission d'espionnage. Je leur demanderai à ce qu'aucun combat inutile ne soit engagé, je ne veux prendre le risque de perdre des ninjas qualifiés.

- Je comprends… Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de retourner à mes occupations », lança-t-il en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il se retira, laissant la Godaime se replonger dans ses passionnants dossiers.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **J'espère pour vous que toute cette histoire prend forme et ne vous laisse pas dans la confusion totale. Le prochain chapitre apportera de nouveaux éléments de réponse et introduira la relation entre Deidara et Itachi. En vous remerciant d'avoir lu, Cursed Wizard.


	4. Missions

Titre : A double tranchant

Auteur : Cursed Wizard

Pairing : ItachixDeidara ; DeidaraxItachi

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Mission

Plongé dans ses réflexions, le blond évoluait avec aisance aux côtés de son coéquipier parmi les arbres, refoulant sans en avoir l'air sa haine au fond de lui. Le point de rendez-vous était fixé près d'un pont peu fréquenté, à quelques kilomètres d'une large combe où l'Uchiha, Tobi et lui pourraient passer la nuit. Quelques heures plus tôt, alors que Pein s'élançait en compagnie de Konan à la recherche du Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, lui et son coéquipier s'étaient retrouvés près des quelques falaises avoisinantes. Seulement, le trajet n'avait pas été pour lui de tout repos ; ses brûlures, n'étant pas encore désinfectées, lui déchiraient le torse, les cuisses et le cou à chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait. A chacun de ses gestes, il ne pouvait que réprimer une grimace de douleur. L'artiste ne demeurait pourtant pas réputé pour être particulièrement douillet. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait récolté pareilles blessures, ce quile frustrait et l'irritait fortement. De plus, le fait d'être contraint de supporter l'Uchiha très prochainement n'y arrangerait rien. D'une humeur massacrante, il redoubla de vitesse afin de calmer un tant soit peu ses nerfs.

« Hé, attends-moi Deidara-senpai ! »s'exclama Tobi, pris au dépourvu par un tel changement d'allure.

Agacé, le blond leva les yeux au ciel et s'écria par-dessus son épaule :

« Grouille-toi au lieu de geindre, hn !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Ignorant sa question, il se focalisa sur la route devant lui. Il lui était impératif de se calmer avant de rencontrer l'Uchiha s'il ne voulait pas que sa situation ne s'envenime. Semer la discorde avant même d'avoir effectué une mission ne ferait qu'entraver ses objectifs : mener à bien sa tâche et recueillir le maximum d'informations afin de surpasser l'Art d'Itachi.

Deidara reprit alors sa course effrénée, un Tobi décontenancé sur les talons, et se dirigea d'un air décidé vers le point de rendez-vous.

* * *

Tranquillement adossé au pied d'un arbre, Itachi méditait. Les yeux clos, il se concentrait sur les environs afin de localiser ses deux futurs équipiers. Lui-même était arrivé en avance, par habitude. En apparence détendu, immobile, il n'avait néanmoins pas relâché sa garde et restait sur le qui-vive, attentif au moindre bruit susceptible de révéler la présence de Deidara et de Tobi. Ces derniers ne devaient pas tarder, Sasori ayant sans aucun doute, de son vivant, usé de son impatience légendaire afin d'inculquer à Deidara le respect de la ponctualité. Faire équipe avec ce dernier ne le réjouissait guère, cependant. Cet homme avait l'esprit trop vif, trop calculateur et représentait à ses yeux l'une des rares personnes ayant assez de perspicacité pour le percer à jour. Camoufler ses objectifs véritables avait été tâche aisée en compagnie de Kisame, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, n'était pas réputé pour ses capacités de déduction. Le reste de l'Akatsuki, demeurant loin de lui, n'avait jusqu'ici posé aucun problème si l'on excluait Uchiha Madara. En revanche, il avait confiance en lui et ses aptitudes à ne rien laisser paraître. Comme avec les autres, il resterait imperturbable, indéchiffrable. Si Pein et Zetsu n'avaient rien saisi de ses réelles intentions et de ses plans, Deidara ne devrait pas trop lui mener la vie dure. Par ailleurs, Itachi suspectait Madara d'avoir décidé ce changement dans l'unique but de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou de le faire douter. Acte bien futile, en soit ... Bien que le meurtre du déserteur de Kiri fût nécessaire à la réussite du complot, lui imposer une relation de partenariat avec Deidara relevait de l'inutilité la plus totale.

Blasé, il n'en laissa rien paraître et entrouvrit les paupières, sharingan activé. A présent, il pouvait ressentir le chakra des deux hommes au loin ; ils seraient ici d'une minute à l'autre.

Soupirant silencieusement, il éleva avec lenteur ses doigts à ses tempes et se massa doucement. Ses yeux le faisaient souffrir un peu plus chaque jour, dégradant progressivement le peu de vue qu'il lui restait. Comme le lui avait enseigné son père, Fugaku, cette puissance avait un prix, un contrecoup considérable qu'il lui fallait affronter. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le droit de renoncer, plus maintenant que son destin était tracé. Si ce n'était pour le village de Konoha, il devait le faire pour Sasuke, pour le protéger de ce que prévoyait vraiment Madara.

Une sensation familière l'interrompit alors dans ses conjectures et, d'un mouvement souple, il se leva et se mit sur ses gardes, en plongeant son regard dans la pénombre des bois. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux silhouettes drapées de noir et de rouge s'exposèrent au soleil de midi, s'avançant avec assurance vers lui.

« Bonjour, Itachi-san ! »s'écriaTobi, guilleret à l'image d'un gamin retrouvant son copain dans une cour de récréation.

A ses côtés, l'artiste se contenta d'un bref signe de tête, auquel l'Uchiha répondit en observant le bruyant shinobi jacasser sans broncher.

« Ferme-la un peu, Tobi ! On s'entend plus, hn, le coupa Deidara, qui atteignait les limites de sa patience.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu auras forcément du mal à t'entendre si tu ne parles pas... »

Piqué au vif, le blond s'avança vers son coéquipier et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui, ce qui suscita la crainte de Tobi. Ce dernier, ne sachant à quel genre de mauvais traitement s'attendre, leva ses mains au niveau de son masque en signe d'abandon quand, avant même qu'il n'ait pu percevoir les gestes de l'homme, un bras bien connu se plaqua contre sa gorge pour l'étouffer.

« Ouaah, ça fait mal Deidara-senpai ! Brailla-t-il en gesticulant, portant désespérément ses mains gantées à son cou afin de desserrer la prise de son tortionnaire.

- Répète un peu ce que tu as dit, le défia le blond en accentuant son emprise de secondes en secondes.

- Mais j'ai juste dit que... argh...

I- l ne va pas tarder à étouffer si tu ne le lâches pas, le prévint l'Uchiha, quiexaminait tour à tour les deux énergumènes.

- Tant pis, il l'aura cherché, hn... » bougonna-t-il d'un air renfrogné.

Néanmoins, à force d'adopter cette posture, ses brûlures le ramenèrent douloureusement à l'ordre. Il relâcha donc de mauvaise grâce son coéquipier en grimaçant, récoltant au passage un regard interrogateur de Tobi qui, trop heureux de sa bonne fortune, opta pour se taire. Cependant, cette raideur dans les gestes qu'il avait effectué pour libérer son partenaire n'avait pas échappé au regard attentif d'Itachi, qui le dévisagea durant quelques instants.

A la sensation d'un regard le sondant d'un peu trop près, le sculpteur leva les yeux pour croiser ceux du brun. Le souvenir de ses pupilles qu'il avait tant haïes se rafraîchit alors dans sa mémoire. Ce Sharingan, ce mélange de sombre et de pourpre, ces prunelles qui l'avaient obsédé et vaincu, tant blessé dans son orgueil qu'humilié dans son génie ... Ce pouvoir qui l'avait forcé à intégrer l'Akatsuki en faisant preuve d'un Art bien supérieur au sien. Le blond se mordit la lèvre en laissant ces brusques réminiscences le submerger. Un jour, il prendrait sa revanche et forcerait l'homme à s'incliner, à estimer son Art ... et ce jour ne tarderait pas à venir, maintenant qu'il était à même de dénicher ses faiblesses.

Mais rien dans son expression ne trahit le cours que prenait ses pensées. Conservant un faciès neutre, il se détourna de l'Uchiha et s'aperçut que Tobi s'était calmé. Ce dernier, à sa plus grande surprise, couvait littéralement l'homme du regard en une posture empreinte de vénération, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches, hn ? Marmonna le blond, perplexe.

Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Itachi-san ! » Pleurnicha le shinobi en fixant son sauveur comme s'il s'eut agit d'un ange tombé du ciel.

Les sentiments de l'artiste oscillèrent entre indignation et dépit, tandis qu'il passait sa main sur son visage d'un geste las. Toutefois, l'Uchiha ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et suggéra :

« Il fera nuit dans peu de temps. On pourrait s'installer dans la combe ce soir.

- C'est ce qu'on avait prévu, de toutes façons, hn » acquiesça le blond d'un air sérieux.

Sans plus de palabres, tous trois se mirent en route, Deidara ouvrant la marche. Tobi commença peu de temps plus tard à ouvrir le dialogue avec Itachi ... Ou du moins s'agissait-il d'un monologue au vuede l'absence de réponse du brun. C'est ainsi que les trois shinobis voyagèrent avec, en guise de bruit de fond, les babillages incessants de Tobi. Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre Itachi et le blond, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenant la peine de dissoudre le malaise qui s'était établi. Dès leur première entrevue dans la clairière, une profonde méfiance s'était immiscée en chacun d'eux, une méfiance haineuse pour l'un, légitime pour l'autre. Les deux hommes s'épiaient discrètement, se lançant des regard en coin, sur leur garde, un kunai prêt à partir à la moindre occasion qui se présenterait. Cependant, en dépit de cette discrétion dont ils démontraient, ils paraissaient conscients de ce petit manège dans lequel ils s'adonnaient. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Deidara, lançant un bref regard au dessus de son épaule afin de surveiller Itachi, croisa l'éclat attentif du Sharingan. Neutre, ce-dernier le fixa d'un air indéchiffrable. Pris en flagrant délit, l'artiste se détourna et poussa un sifflement rageur. Il détestait cet air que se donnait l'Uchiha. Il détestait ces prunelles qui, malgré lui, suscitaient sa haine autant que son admiration. Néanmoins, le blond savait garder la tête froide lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Il se fabriqua donc une expression impassible et neutre, se contentant de se focaliser sur la route devant lui et d'ignorer les prunelles qui se posaient de temps à autre sur lui.

Madara, quant à lui, s'amusait intérieurement de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Il n'aurait jamais songé prendre autant de bon tempsà tester l'Uchiha. Le comportement du blond l'arrangeait et il savait que ce-dernier finirait tôt ou tard par craquer. Leur relation demeurait trop tendue, ce qui épuiserait leur réserve de patience respective. Sous son masque, Madara eut un sourire en coin. La réaction d'Itachi face au futur l'intéressait. Bien sûr, il possédait une vague idée sur la question mais avec le détenteur du Mangekyou, rien n'était sûr. Cet homme restait tout à fait imprévisible, ses intentions lui échappaient. De plus, sa soumission vis à vis de lui éveillait ses doutes et engendrait en lui non pas de l'inquiétude, mais une sorte de mélange entre amusement et curiosité. Il avait vécu tant de choses qu'à présent, rien ne pouvait plus le surprendre ... Ou du moins le croyait-il, au vue de l'exception faite d'Itachi Uchiha. Le fait qu'il tentait de protéger son cadet n'était toutefois pas un secret pour lui, ce qui avait le don de le faire sourire tant cet acte lui paraissait ironique. Que de solennité, cela en devenait ennuyeux ... C'est pourquoi il était grand temps de détendre l'atmosphère, jugea-t-il avec malice. La voix de Tobi vint alors rompre le silence de plomb qui s'était installé.

« Dis, Deidara-senpai ?

- Hm ? Émit-il en lui jetant un regard par dessus son épaule.

- J'ai une blague super drôle que je viens d'inventer ! Je peux te la raconter ? » s'enthousiasma-t-il d'un seul coup, comme étant resté silencieux durant trop de temps.

Pour toute réponse, le shinobi haussa un sourcil curieux.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui est vert, qui monte et qui descend ? »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du blond devant le manque d'originalité de la farce. Blasé, il répliqua :

« Un petit pois dans un ascenseur...

- Hé non ! S'écria ce-dernier, heureux de constater que son senpai s'était laissé prendre au piège.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Deidara, sceptique.

- Une idée, Itachi-san ? »

L'homme se contenta de le fixer attentivement, guettant la réponse qui s'ensuivrait.

« Dans ce cas, la réponse était... Tadam ! Zetsu dans un ascenseur ! »

Un profond silence s'abattit de nouveau entre les trois protagonistes. Deidara, ne sachant s'il devait choisir entre agacement et lassitude, en resta coi pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie. Il savait pourtant que Tobi ne brillait pas par l'inventivité de ses farces mais à cet instant, il découvrit que le déséquilibre mental du ninja relevait d'une importance bien plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Itachi, lui, ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. La situation semblait vraiment des plus cocaces, tant à propos de la réaction du blond que par le dédoublement de personnalité de son supérieur. Madara devait sans doute s'amuser comme un fou ... Ou bien cherchait-il à pousser le blond dans ses derniers retranchements. Ce dernier paraissait d'ailleurs atteindre ses limites. Rien d'étonnant, au vue des trésors d'ingéniosité que déployaient son partenaire. L'Uchiha était d'ailleurs curieux de savoir quelle serait sa réaction, s'il savait que ce cher Tobi n'était autre que le véritable leader de l'Akatsuki, ainsi que l'un des derniers descendants de son clan. Cela promettait d'être comique, songea-t-il en un demi-sourire. Son attention se reporta sur Tobi, qui fixait fièrement le dos du manipulateur d'argile. Connaissant Madara, l'Uchiha aurait juré qu'il était hilare sous son masque. Soudain, il s'aperçut que Deidara le fusillait du regard. Peut-être avait-il remarqué son air moqueur, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment chercher à camoufler. Son sourire ne s'en élargit que plus encore, au grand dam du blond.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Uchiha ? S'exclama-t-il avec ferveur.

- Je ne ris pas.

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, hn !

- Tu devrais te calmer, Deidara, lui conseilla le brun sans se départir de son calme.

- Tsss... »

Agacé, Deidara reprit sa route et se mordit la lèvre. D'ordinaire, se gérer ne lui posait aucun problème mais sa haine pour Itachi, sans oublier les multiples tentatives de Tobi afin de le faire sortir de ses gonds, ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Dorénavant, il se devait de rester calme, quoi qu'il advienne. Il ne pouvait permettre à l'Uchiha de le suspecter. Son nouveau projet, le C4, approchait de sa finition, il ne devait en aucun cas se trahir. De plus, l'entente entre les membres d'Akatsuki était indispensable. Bientôt, Pein leur ordonnerait de capturer le Jinchuuriki d'Hachibi et pour cela, il devait fournir un excellent travail d'équipe, ce-dernier étant l'un des combattants les plus puissants parmi les réceptacles d'après les rumeurs. Déterminé, le blond parvint finalement à retrouver son sang-froid. La soirée promettait d'être longue ...

* * *

Assis sur une branche en compagnie de Konan, Pein attendait. Zetsu ne devait pas tarder à lui livrer de nouveaux renseignements concernant Uzumaki Naruto, sa mission pourrait enfin commencer. Soudain, un puissant chakra se fit ressentir non loin de là. Tranquille, le roux tourna la tête vers le tronc à sa gauche, duquel ne tarda pas à émerger de larges feuilles, rapidement suivies par un corps mi-blanc mi-noir cloîtré en leur sein.

« Des nouvelles, Zetsu ? S'enquit-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- D'après notre espion, il semblerait que l'Hokage ait envoyé une escouade pour surveiller nos agissements. Le meurtre de Kisame par Deidara a dû capter leur attention. Naruto Uzumaki en revanche, est resté à Konoha.

- S'ils pensent pouvoir le protéger comme ça ... murmura Pein, les yeux dans le vague. Tu as appris quelque chose concernant les membres de l'escouade ?

- Une médic avec des capacités d'espionnage, un gamin qui opère avec des chiens et un Hyuuga, paraît-il. »

Pein resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant activement à quels ordres donner. Cependant_**,**_ il ne tarda pas à donner une réponse.

« Si jamais l'équipe d'Itachi les croise, ordonne-leurs de les tuer. Aucune information ne doit filtrer, ils ne doivent pas en apprendre plus ... Et certainement pas à propos de la capture du Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi.

- Bien. »

Presque immédiatement, la silhouette de Zetsu se fondit de nouveau dans l'écorce de l'arbre, pour finir par disparaître entièrement. Pein se releva alors en silence, et se remit en route. A présent, il devait procéder à la capture d'Uzumaki Naruto avant que Konoha n'apprenne quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Allongé dans son sac de couchage, Deidara regardait crépiter le feu devant lui sans le voir. Ses blessures l'élançaient plus que jamais, et un élancement cuisant semblait ronger son corps en une douleur écrasante. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses mouvements, même les plus infimes, aboutissaient à cette douleur brutale, comme si des flammes consumaient sa peau lentement mais sûrement. La sueur coulait à ses tempes, sa fièvre grimpait en flèche. Au fil du trajet, son état s'était progressivement dégradé, bien qu'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Ni Tobi, ni l'Uchiha ne devait découvrir l'ampleur de ses plaies... Mais il savait que rien de tout cela n'échapperait à Itachi et à ses coup d'oeil inquisiteurs. Il le surveillait sans le montrer, et lui-même en faisait autant. Deidara fronça alors les sourcils en constatant qu'il s'était lui-même coincé lors de son combat contre Kisame. Jamais il n'avait pensé à ce que le chakra comprimé dans ses explosifs, son propre chakra, finisse un jour par lui infliger une telle souffrance.

Discrètement, il se retourna en direction de Tobi pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci dormait comme une souche. Quelques mètres plus loin, assis sur un imposant rocher, se tenait l'Uchiha qui montait la garde. Ce dernier se retourna d'ailleurs presque immédiatement à la sensation du regard azuré qui l'épiait. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors un instant dans les ténèbres nocturnes. Défiant mais à la fois scrutateurs, les deux hommes se jaugèrent sans ciller, tous deux sur le qui-vive. A son insu, la main du blond se porta à sa sacoche, alors que les langues dans ses paumes s'agitèrent avec frénésie. Itachi, neutre, le remarqua mais ne réagit pas pour autant. Aussi bref que fut cet échange, il sembla à l'artiste qu'il durât plus d'une minute. Soudain, l'Uchiha se détourna d'un air indifférent, aussi vite qu'il avait fait volte-face, et se reconcentra sur sa tâche.

Frustré par cette attitude si absurde, Deidara serra les dents, les muscles tendus à lui en faire mal. Il ne pouvait supporter ces airs que se donnaient l'homme au Sharingan, son comportement aberrant mais si calculé que cela en devenait malsain. Il haïssait ce calme indifférent, indéchiffrable, ces manières emplies d'assurance qui le déstabilisaient. Toutefois, il existait une chose qu'il détestait plus encore, et cette chose n'était autre que les yeux de l'Uchiha. Ces yeux ... Ces pupilles qu'il exécrait tout autant qu'il les enviait, cet instrument qui avait fait naître en lui sa plus grande honte, la honte de trouver un Art supérieur au sien... Un Art qu'il surpasserait un jour, tout n'était plus qu'un question de temps ... Mais il devait dormir à présent, l'heure n'était pas à la vengeance.

Tourmenté, le blond entreprit de s'endormir, tâchant de conserver un oeil ouvert au cas où l'Uchiha déciderait de s'en prendre à lui durant la nuit ... Ce nouveau partenariat n'allait décidément pas être de tout repos.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je m'excuse pour cette publication tardive, mes études me prennent énormément de temps et je peux difficilement m'aménager un moment pour écrire. Je n'ai trouvé que le week-end, et encore... En espérant toutefois vous avoir fait passer un bon moment.

* * *


End file.
